Dance With Destiny
by mrstomdaley1996
Summary: Stella Black was a normal girl. If you call being cousins with Harry Potter normal. Daughter of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, and Jordan Potter, she's definitely headstrong. Follow her as she falls in love with Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and goes through her 6th year. Set during COS . Everything is not as it seems. Being rewritten and will be re-posted soon. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. I do own Jordan, Calleigh, Stella, Peyton, Hope, Hollie, and other characters you do not recognize. Also, spoiler alert for books 1-2.

Some information:

Stella Victoria Black (February 14, 1976) is Sirius Orion Black and Jordan Victoria Potter-Black's daughter. Sirius and Jordan dated since 3rd year and he got her pregnant a few months before Lily got pregnant. She's also a metamorphmagus. She has a younger sister named Peyton Jordan Black (July 19, 1980).

Hope Elizabeth Potter (May 14, 1976) is James Matthew Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter's daughter. Yes, James and Lily slept together and she got pregnant, and they fall in love during the pregnancy. Hope is a 'Seer' and often sees things that are going to happen before they do. She can also sense bonds between people. She has a younger brother named Harry James Potter (July 31, 1980) and a younger sister named Hollie Lillian Potter (July 31, 1980).

Hollie Lillian Potter (July 31, 1980) is James Matthew Potter and Lily Hope Evans-Potter's daughter. She is Harry Potter's twin sister and they are best friends. You never see one without the other. Hollie and Harry have some kind of telepathic bond that allows them to communicate with each other. It's proven to be very useful.

Jordan Victoria Potter is James Matthew Potter's twin sister (March 27, 1960); parents are Matthew and Victoria Potter, 1 younger sibling named Calleigh Quintessa Potter (July 14, 1970). She dated and later married Sirius Orion Black and they had two children: Stella Victoria and Peyton Jordan. After James and Lily died, she worked hard to get Hope, Hollie, and Harry but Dumbledore refused to allow her since they needed to be under Lily's sacrifice spell and that had to be done by living with the Dursleys.

Calleigh Quintessa Potter (July 14, 1970) is James and Jordan's little sister. She started her first year at Hogwarts in 1981, just 1 month before that unfortunate event. After she graduated, she went through Auror training before moving to Romania in 1990 to work at a branch of the British Ministry of Magic (like an embassy). There she met Charlie Weasley (in 1991) and they soon started dating. They are currently engaged to get married.

When Voldemort tried to kill Hope, Hollie, and Harry, Harry was turned into a Horcrux. Hollie on the other hand, had a piece of Tom Riddle's soul inside of her. She was able to communicate with him and they were best friends. They were slowly falling in love with each other, especially as Hollie got older and more beautiful. He made her life complicated sometimes, but they were happy too.

In this story, Lucius and Narcissa got divorced in 1983, having been married since 1973 and not falling in love with each other. It was an arranged marriage which had to stay together 10 years before they could do whatever. They chose a rare option: divorce.

Stella's friends are:

Calleigh Potter – Gryffindor – 6 years older

Nymphadora Tonks – Hufflepuff – 3 years older

Charlie Weasley – Gryffindor – 3 years older

Oliver Wood – Gryffindor – same year

Percy Weasley – Gryffindor – same year

Kathryn Diggory – Gryffindor – same year

Allison Gibbs – Gryffindor – same year

Serena Bones – Gryffindor – same year

Penelope Clearwater – Ravenclaw – same year

Hope Potter – all four houses – same year

Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor – 2 years younger

Cedric Diggory – Hufflepuff – 2 years younger

Weasley Twins – Gryffindor – 2 years younger

Lee Jordan – Gryffindor – 2 years younger

Alicia Spinnet – Gryffindor – 2 years younger

Peyton's friends

Peyton's friends are:

Katie Bell – Gryffindor – 1 year older

Ron Weasley – Gryffindor – same year

Harry Potter – Gryffindor – same year

Hollie Potter – Gryffindor – same year

Draco Malfoy – Slytherin – same year

Neville Longbottom – Gryffindor – same year

Hermione Granger – Gryffindor – same year

Patil Twins – Gryffindor and Ravenclaw – same year

Lavender Brown – Gryffindor – same year

Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor – 1 year younger

Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw – 1 year younger

Stella's friends

Ch. 1:

"Good morning Amelia. Mr. Malfoy flooed for you." I told my boss, Amelia Bones as she entered her office.

Amelia smiled at me. "Thank you Stella, I suspect he's trying to schedule an appointment." I nodded, he did. "What time is his appointment Stell?"

I opened my mouth to answer but another voice beat me to it. "Now," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the office. "Hello Miss Black, nice to finally put a face with a name. Amelia, we have some items to discuss."

Amelia ushered Mr. Malfoy into her office. "Please hold my calls and any appointments I have. In fact, clear the entire morning. This may be a while." She rolled her eyes and I giggled under my breath. She disappeared into her office to talk to Mr. Malfoy. I flooed the appointments to reschedule them and then finished up my paperwork. It was a slow morning so I had time to think and read.

Today was Friday, June 26, 1992 and it was my first day back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I just finished my 5th year. I work as Amelia's personal secretary, she was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, from the beginning of summer vacation until August 31, when summer vacation ends.

Mr. Malfoy was in the office for 3 hours and I couldn't imagine what they were discussing. I didn't want to, from the rumors I heard about Mr. Malfoy, he delved in the dark arts and was a former Death Eater. I didn't spread the rumors but they seemed kind of accurate.

Finally, the door opened and Amelia came out smiling while Mr. Malfoy scowled. "This isn't over Madam Bones," Mr. Malfoy growled, before looking at me. "Good day Miss Black," he nodded his head at me and left. The rest of the morning was spent catching up with Amelia about what went on while I was at Hogwarts. I told her about how Voldemort had been on the back of Professor Quirrell's head and that Hollie and Harry defeated him again. Hope was upset that her younger siblings had run off without her.

Then it was time for lunch and I went out with my cousin and close friend, Nymphadora Tonks. Just don't call her Nymphadora to her face; you might not live to see another second. She prefers Tonks, or if you're special, Dora (I'm one of the special ones). She was an Auror and sometimes met up with Amelia. Lunch ended quickly and I headed back to my desk as the rest of the day went on business as usual.

Mr. Malfoy continued to come every day for the next 2 weeks. He would come in early, before Amelia got to work, and flirt with me until Amelia got here. Amelia would usher him into her office and roll her eyes at me and I would giggle. It was pretty amusing.

The next day he came, he arrived before Amelia but stayed until he got there, unlike the day before. He sat in one of the chairs by my desk and we talked with professional curiosity. That means everything we discussed involved work, and nothing personal.

However, over the next 2 weeks, our conversations turned more personal. I never thought I'd ever have a pleasant conversation with Mr. Malfoy but I did. We actually had a lot in common. If I was being honest with myself, I would say I was crushing on him. But I would never think that so I was in denial. I mean, he's like 22 years older than me with 2 children!

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy," I called as he walked into the office for the 10th time (we were at the end of the 2nd week). He chuckled and sat in the chair at my desk.

"Good Morning Miss Black. Did you have an enjoyable evening last night?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Always," I replied. "How was your evening?" I asked, being polite.

"Quite terrible," he said. "I had to entertain my ex-wife and her newest boyfriend. It wasn't the way I wanted to spend my night." Lucius told me.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy. That sounds quite awful." I said. And it did, I'm not sure I could handle that.

"Thank you Miss Black. It was quite horrifying. She's dating Flint." Lucius told me, making a face that showed his dislike for the man. We both laughed over that. Amelia came in then and we went into her office with her to discuss whatever it is they were discussing.

At the end of that meeting, Amelia and Mr. Malfoy finally settled everything. A part of me was kind of disappointed. Amelia escorted Mr. Malfoy out of his office and both looked pleased as they shook hands and Mr. Malfoy winked at me. "Tell me Miss Black, would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked me, smirking slightly as Amelia and I stared at him in shock.

"I'll let you handle this one Stell." Amelia said as she giggled and went back into her office. Mr. Malfoy looked at me expectantly.

"Mr. Malfoy it's an honor to be asked but-" he cut me off.

"Please call me Lucius, and don't turn me down." He told me. I looked into his grey eyes and sighed.

"You do know I'm only 16, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Fine Mr. M-Lucius, I'll go to dinner with you." Lucius smiled and looked pleased. I just hoped I wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Excellent! I will pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron at 5 p.m. tomorrow. I'll owl you with more information. Have a good day Stella." He winked at me and left. I sighed again and sunk into my chair as Amelia walked back in. She was totally eavesdropping on me.

"If he treats you anyway but respectfully, let me know. There will be consequences." I laughed and thanked her. She smiled, "Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it."

"Thanks Em, I think I need it." I grabbed my cloak and purse and took a lift back to the atrium where I flooed home. I was currently living with my mother (Jordan Potter-Black) and my little sister (Peyton Black). It's been just the three of us since Halloween 1981, when Voldemort killed my Uncle James and Aunt Lily, and tried to kill my cousins Hope, Hollie, and Harry. Hope was my age and Hollie and Harry were cousins, and the same age as my little sister.

Then, my father, Sirius Black, was accused of being a Death Eater, giving James and Lily to Voldemort, and killing 12 muggles along with Peter Pettigrew. It's not true though, Dad was set up by Peter, who's actually alive but transformed in his Animagus form (a rat) and faked his death. So now Dad is in Azkaban slowly going insane and Peyton and I have to live with just mom. I love Mom to death, but I just really miss my dad.

Mom and Peyton were in the sitting room when I appeared in the fireplace. They looked very surprised to see me. "Stella, what are you doing home so early?" Mom asked me.

"Amelia didn't need me anymore today so she told me to just go home for the day. I'm going to go take a nap, wake me up when Dora comes over." I gave them all hugs and some kisses and went upstairs to my bedroom.

My room was like a sanctuary, I had Quidditch posters on the wall from Bulgaria, Ireland, and Puddlemere. I had Gryffindor posters on my wall also. My walls were painted a light green and I had a full size bed pushed against one wall. I had a dresser and a wardrobe to place my clothes in. I also had a bookshelf on one wall that was loaded with books: muggle and wizard.

I had pictures of my friends everywhere and a television in my room, which is a cool muggle device that has moving pictures with sound and a theme. It doesn't talk back though. It's very curious, but addicting.

I also had a muggle machine called a laptop where you could find information on the internet. I still haven't found out where the internet is. It's like magic! I ignored most of my strange muggle things and collapsed onto my canopy bed, grabbing my laptop and emailing Hope about Lucius. Then I closed the curtains around me and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Wake up sleepy head, I'm here and your mom told me to wake you up when I got here." I opened my eyes slowly, only to see a pig snout in my face.

"Dora, do you have to become piggy right now?" We laughed and she returned to normal. You see, Dora is a metamorphmagus, so was I, and can change appearance at will. I sat up on the bed and she flew into the spot next to me. She's also my cousin and lives with us most of the time. She has her own room here and everything, so we just say that she lives with us.

"So…Lucius Malfoy asked me to dinner tomorrow night." I told her in a nonchalant tone. She shrieked and jumped up.

"Merlin! That's so awesome!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Dora, you do know that he's a suspected Death Eater, right?" I asked her slowly; slightly worried she lost her already insane mind.

She giggled. "That can't be proved and he's hot. He's single too so it's fine." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, except the fact I'm only 16, and he's divorced with a son who is the same age as my sister and younger cousins. In fact, Draco is Harry's worse enemy. But I agree he's gorgeous. His pale blond hair is so luscious and his grey eyes pierce your soul….I mean…ugh, never mind." I blushed and Dora giggled and hugged me again.

"Oh, so you do like him! You guys would make a sexy couple. What, with you both being super-hot, it's a great combination." Dora said and I actually agreed with her.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't gone to dinner yet, and I don't even know if it's a date or not." Just then there was a knocking on the window. Dora opened the window and an owl flew to me. I opened the letter; it was from Lucius. Dora read it over my shoulder.

_Dear Stella,_

_In regards to our date tomorrow I thought I should let you know to dress very nicely. That's all I will tell you since I would enjoy the surprise. I hope tomorrow will be very satisfactory. I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

Dora and I finished reading his note and both squealed. I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a response.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am looking forward to the date tomorrow. I hope it will be satisfactory as well. I shall be waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 5 p.m. dressed nicely._

_Until then,_

_Stella Black _

I gave the note to the owl and it flew back toward Malfoy Manor. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Supper's ready guys, come get it before Mom eats it all." Peyton giggled before running back down stairs. Dora and I rolled our eyes at her but quickly followed.

We had cottage (Shepherd's) pie for supper along with some butter beer. It was really delicious. I told Mom and Peyton about my "date" with Lucius Malfoy. Peyton was jealous I was going out with an older man but Mom warned me to be careful and to let him know if anything went wrong. She didn't trust Malfoy but knew I could take care of myself. I hugged her and then we had dessert: bread and butter pudding. It was so yummy.

After dessert, the three of us ran upstairs to pick out my dress for tomorrow while Mom headed into the library to read. We entered my wardrobe and began looking through my dresses and gowns, trying to find the perfect dress. Suddenly there was another knocking on the window and Peyton let in the owl. There was another letter from Lucius.

I looked at it nervously, thinking maybe he came to his senses and realized I was too young for him. Peyton and Dora were impatient though and ripped the letter open, reading it and shrieking in laughter. Then seeing my questioning gaze, threw the letter to me. It fell on the floor so after glaring at them and picking it up, I read it.

_Dear Stella,_

_In case you were still having problems selecting the perfect outfit for tomorrow, I decided to help you. It should be a stunning dress, since we're going somewhere nice. The rest is up to you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening._

_Lucius Malfoy _

"Okay, so a "stunning" dress should be easier to pick out…not!" Dora teased as we went into the formal section. After looking through my extensive wardrobe (what, I have to spend my money on something?) we finally found the perfect gown. It was a strapless aqua color with big black polka dots over it. It had a corset top and bedazzled gem on the stomach. Then the dress split down my left thigh to the floor and pooled lightly at the floor. I looked very sexy in the dress.

We decided to pair it up with a pair of Christian Louboutin stilettos that were peep toe and had lace instead of a hard cover over the top of my feet. It also had ruche ribbon from the front of my ankle to the toe. They were gorgeous.

It was midnight by the time we had everything picked out, so we all went to sleep. Dora spent the night like she had planned on doing. I looked at my calendar and put a red X over today's date: July 10. The 11th was definitely going to be interesting. I checked my emails and saw that Hope emailed me back wishing me good luck and to knock him dead. She told me a little about how Tom was annoying Hollie right now, especially since she was almost 12, but looked 15, and was definitely gorgeous. All the guys kept staring at her and it was making things awkward in her head (stupid protective Dark Lord, her words not mine)…poor Hollie! That girl's been through so much! I also had to promise to tell Hope (and Hollie) everything when I got back tomorrow. I lay in bed and slept fitfully, worried about tomorrow.

The next morning we woke up at about 10 a.m. I was so happy that I didn't have to work today. We lounged around the house the next morning, eating scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. It was delicious. We spent until about 2 p.m. just watching television and giggling about gossip. We talked about Quidditch for a while, since I am Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (with Hope!). Then we all went upstairs so they could help me get ready. I took a quick shower and used a lotion that made my leg hair disappear. I used kiwi shampoo and cocoa butter & Shea shower gel. Then I brushed my teeth and we started the perfection process.

We started with my hair. I decided to wear my hair dark brown/almost black instead of my signature blonde. Dora curled it with her wand so that is cascaded in waves down to the middle of my back. Then they took the front of it and clipped my hair back out of my face in a half French braid.

For my makeup we lightly put on black eyeliner under my hazel eyes, put light eye shadow on my eyes and made my eyelashes long and luxurious with special mascara. For jewelry I wore my mother's double heart necklace that she got from her mother when she turned 11.

Mom had given it to me when I was 11 as a way to pass it down the line. I also had in a diamond heart belly button ring, some diamond chandelier earrings, a simple diamond bracelet, and my mother's diamond heart engagement ring on my right finger. She didn't wear it anymore, just the wedding band set she got when Mom and Dad married, so she gave it to me as a 16th birthday present.

We carefully slipped me into the dress, Dora zipping and tying me in. I slipped my stilettos on and spritzed some of my personal perfume on. It had roses, cocoa butter & Shea, and _Amortentia_ in it and it was called _Love._ I loved it so much. I made sure Dora took a picture of me so I could send it to Hope later tonight.

The last thing I did was slip on my beige trench coat and then I was ready to go. When we were finished, it was 4:45. I kissed everyone goodbye and asked Mom to apparate me there so I wouldn't have soot on me. She apparated me to Diagon Alley and then I walked into the Leaky Cauldron as it turned 5.

I noticed Lucius standing near the back of the bar and I began to walk towards him. When he noticed me, his mouth opened a little in shock before he composed himself to curious disinterest. I smirked at him as I finally met up with him. "You look absolutely ravishing, especially with dark hair." Lucius told me as he kissed my hand lightly. I smiled and thanked him. He looked sexy in his black slacks and white dress shirt that had a few buttons popped open. He was kind of delicious looking.

"You look quite handsome yourself Lucius." I told him. He smirked at me.

"Shall we?" He asked me, holding out his arm. I gingerly took it and he led the way back into Diagon Alley before we apparated away. When we arrived at our destination, I noticed it didn't look like England anymore.

Noticing my confusion, Lucius whispered huskily into my ear, "We're in France, Darling. I wanted to take you somewhere special." I shuddered slightly as his breath hit my ear the right way and his endearments turned me on a bit.

He smiled at me softly and I noticed how much younger and handsomer he looks when he actually smiles instead of smirks. He began to lead the way down the road until he stopped at this little restaurant. The hostess led us to a table and I noticed it was a muggle settlement. He chuckled when he noticed I noticed this.

The hostess was blatantly flirting with him, completely ignoring me and it made me very jealous, although I had no reason to be. Lucius scowled at the hostess behind her back as she finally seated as and I covered my giggle as a cough. She asked us, or should I say Lucius, what we wanted to drink. Lucius ordered an expensive red wine.

"Of course sir, if there's anything you need, anything at all, please come talk to me." She giggled, winked and walked away. I glared at her back as she walked away and Lucius burst out laughing so I turned my glare on him.

"Sorry Darling but with the look you were giving her she should be dead." I blushed and ducked my head down. Lucius put his hand under my chin and lightly raised my head. "You're so beautiful and it was adorable that you were jealous." He told me, stroking my cheek now.

"Jealous? I wasn't jealous. I just thought that she was being rude." I told him but he didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself either; you could've almost seen the little green monster come out of me. He smiled softly at me and patted my cheek with his hand before he took it back so we could look at our menus.

After deciding what we wanted, we talked for a few minutes before our waiter, who was a guy, came to take our order. Thankfully he was respectful and stayed professional with Lucius and me. I was relieved. We both ordered Beef bourguignon. We talked about our families, work, school, anything and everything. I really felt I got to know him and that he got to know me. So far I liked what I saw.

"What do you do for work?" I asked him. The only thing I knew was that he worked for the ministry.

"I'm a governor for Hogwarts and I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I usually just work on laws and making sure they make sense." He told me. "What do you plan on doing when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to be an Auror." I told him. He looked surprised. "There aren't supposed to be any more applications to become Aurors, but since I work for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they made an exception for me. When I graduate, I'll be working under Kingsley Shacklebolt to become an Auror. It's really exciting!" I told him. Lucius chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"That's really fascinating." He told me. I blushed and nodded. "What's your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked me. I thought for a second, biting my lip. I watched as Lucius looked down at my lips and licked his own. I quietly giggled before answering.

"It would have to be Potions." I told him.

"Why Potions?" Lucius asked me.

"Well, it's a subtle science as Professor Snape likes to say. You have to be meticulous, precise; any mistake could cause the entire building to blow up. That kind of risk excites me. I really like it and am good at the subject." I told Lucius.

"So you like danger?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed. I giggled with him. The food arrived and it was amazing. I couldn't believe it. After we finished the main course, we had Crème Brule, which I love, and another bottle of wine. After we finished eating, Lucius paid for dinner (with Muggle money) and we left the restaurant. Neither of us wanted to night to end so we wandered around the small country town. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and touch. Occasionally Lucius would mention something about the landscape.

Eventually we stood overlooking a waterfall and I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I heard people talk in French about how adorable we were and how we looked so much in love.

Unfortunately it was getting really late and we had to get home. We went into a secluded area and Lucius apparated us home. We landed in the woods by my home and then he escorted me to my house and up the front porch to the door.

"Thank you Lucius tonight was amazing. I had a wonderful time." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Lucius just looked me in the eyes for a moment. It was perfect.

"No, thank you Stella, you've taught me how to live and enjoy life again. Tonight was perfect. I hope we can do this again soon." Lucius whispered back, placing his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. I nodded about his comment; I wanted to do it again.

"How about tomorrow you come over to Malfoy Manor and we'll go to this wonderful spot I know and have a picnic. My son won't be home so there won't be any awkwardness, although he does know about you." I smiled at his words, I wasn't a secret.

"I would love that Lucius. It sounds amazing." I breathed and he chuckled, gently pulling me into a hug and kissing my hair. I inhaled his scent and hugged him back.

We pulled back a moment later, barely, and looked at each other. "I'll pick you up here at 11 a.m. Just wear jeans and a shirt, and some boots or tennis shoes. There's some walking. Also, probably a bathing suit if you want to go swimming." He told me. I just nodded and smiled at him.

"I should probably get in there. No doubt I'll be bombarded with questions about tonight." I giggled. He chuckled and kissed the side of my face. "Goodnight Lucius, thank you for an amazing night."

"Goodnight Darling. Thank you for joining me." Lucius murmured, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to go into the house.

He stood on the porch watching me as I opened the door and stepped through the threshold. I turned back and blew him a kiss before closing the door. I saw him stand there a moment longer before walking back to the woods to Disapparate.

I walked through the foyer into the sitting room where Mom, Peyton, and Dora were waiting. The three of them jumped me immediately. "How did it go?" Mom asked.

We all sat down and I couldn't stop smiling. "It was amazing. He took me to France where we ate at this gorgeous little restaurant. We talked about everything and then walked to this beautiful water fall and just enjoyed the company.

"He was such a gentleman; he didn't even try to kiss my lips, just on the cheek. He's amazing Mom. Amazing." I gushed out, smiling and giggling like a love sick teenager…oh wait, that's because I am one!

"I'm glad you had an amazing time. When do you see him next?" Dora asked me next.

"He asked me to come to Malfoy Manor tomorrow to go hiking to a lake in the woods to have a picnic and go swimming. Draco isn't supposed to be there so it'll just be the two of us." I told them.

"Draco is going to Blaise's at 10:30. That's why he won't be there. This is so amazing!" Peyton gushed now. "We have to help you pick out your outfit, come on." Dora and Peyton pulled me up off the chair and dragged me up the stairs to my bedroom.

We walked back into my wardrobe to find tomorrow's outfit. While in there I changed into a pair of black polka-dot satin short-sleeve and shorts pajamas and took my hair out of the braid. Then I joined them in the search for my perfect outfit.

We found it relatively easy. I was going to wear a pair of dark blue denim boot-cut jeans, a leopard print tank top, black ruffle cardigan, and my brown leather hiking boots. Under that I was going to wear my black bikini with gold polka dots.

I laid the clothes out and set my alarm for 8:30 a.m. Then I went to my desk and emailed Hope a very long message about the date in full detail, even the jealousy part, and ended it with how amazing he was. I sent her the picture of me too and wished I had a picture of him to show her. Then I crawled into bed. I fell asleep quickly and dreamt about Lucius Malfoy all night.

AN: Please let me know what you think! I really hope you like this. I won't update until I get some reviews, so if you read it drop me a note to tell me what you think :) Thank you!

God Bless,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only JK Rowling does.

Ch. 2:

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, even if it was 8:30 a.m. on a Sunday. I got out of bed and ate cereal for breakfast with the family. Then we went our separate ways and I went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then dried my hair with a magically enhanced dryer. Then I pulled my hair back into a fish-tail braid (making it a lighter brown today) and lightly applied some makeup.

For my outfit I slipped on my black bikini with gold polka dots instead of bra and panties. Then I slipped in my silver belly button ring that said sexy with little diamonds, my silver hoops that said sexy, and my silver choker necklace that said sexy with the playboy bunny. I didn't wear any rings or bracelets. I slipped on a pair of dark blue denim boot-cut jeans and a leopard print tank top that hugged my curves tightly. I slipped on the black ruffle cardigan. I looked hot.

I pulled on my stockings and hiking boots and looked at the clock. It was 10 a.m. I checked my emails quickly to read that Hope was so happy my date was wonderful, and so jealous she couldn't find any amazing guy like that. She also said I looked pretty hot and that I needed to tell her all about today. I told her I would and that she needed to keep me posted on the prats (aka the Dursleys). I went downstairs to watch television with Peyton and Dora until 11. At exactly 11 the doorbell rang. Us 3 girls flew to the door but Mom was already there talking to Lucius.

Mom kissed my forehead before, ushering the girls out, and leaving us alone. Lucius handed me a bouquet of flowers that had roses and lilies with baby's breath, which Mom said she'd put in a vase with water, before Lucius pulled me into his arms and gently kissed my hair.

"Good morning Darling." He murmured, kissed my forehead. Suddenly a series of aw's rang out from the stairwell. The girls were spying on us. They giggled and ran back to either Peyton or Dora's room. "Shall we go?" Lucius asked, putting out his arm for me to take.

I took his arm and he escorted me into the woods and then we apparated to Malfoy Manor. We landed in front of black iron gates. He walked us through them and down the long path that was surrounded by tall hedges.

His home (mansion) was beautiful. The house was beige and looked like it had been there since the Victorian Era or even before. I could see a bit of the extravagant gardens the manor was famous for, and albino peacocks were in the yard. He led us into the house.

"I just have to grab the picnic basket and then we can go. Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning today?" I shook my head no. "You do. You're so beautiful." He expressed as we walked down the hallway.

"Thank you Lucius. You look very handsome too." I told him, and he did. He had on black slacks and a light blue button down that had a few buttons undone. Just like last night, he looked delicious. We stopped in front of a painting of a man. "Who's this?" I asked him. The man looked similar to Lucius and was appraising me with curiosity.

"That's my father, Abraxas. He passed away last year. He told me. The painting bowed to me and then disappeared.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I know how hard that must be." I told him softly, trying not to cry. I missed my father so much. Lucius took me into his arms as my tears spilled over.

"I have no idea what you're going through Darling. I just wish you didn't have to go through this." Lucius whispered as sobs racked through my slender body.

"I'm sorry. This couldn't have been what you planned. I'm just being a silly little girl." I whispered, thinking I ruined whatever chance I had with him.

Lucius chuckled. "You're not a silly little girl. I think you're a strong young woman." He told me, kissing my cheek lightly. "Come let's get to the lake. Dobby!" A house elf appeared with a CRACK!

"Here is your picnic basket Master Lucius. I hope it is satisfactory." Dobby bowed and disapparated with a CRACK!

"Come Darling, let's go." Lucius said as he led me out of the house and into the woods. It took us about 20 minutes to get there, but it was worth it. The lake was surrounded by a meadow with beautiful flowers and a waterfall coming down into the lake.

"Wow," I breathed, I was speechless. Lucius smiled and laid out the blanket and then helped me sit down on it. We took our shoes and socks off as we lounged on the blanket. The Lucius pulled the food out, which looked delicious. We ate sandwiches and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Then I lay in his arms as he stroked my hair.

I looked up at him and noticed how close we were, Lucius's face came within millimeters of mine and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his lips lightly brush mine. I opened my eyes to him looking at me questioningly. I smiled at him and nodded. That was all the encouragement he needed because a second later his lips were on mine again.

It was amazing. Our lips fit perfectly together and they moved in synch. The kiss deepened and his tongue gently explored my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved me to a better position. Sadly, the kiss had to end due to lack of oxygen. It was the best kiss I ever had.

"Wow," Lucius breathed, as we kissed again. This time it was shorter and not so passionate. It still knocked my socks off (not literally). "Shall we go swimming now?" Lucius asked as his eyes raked over my body. I nodded and he helped me stand up. I slipped the sweater off and threw it on the blanket as I watched him unbutton his shirt. He had an 8 pack! It made him even sexier.

He was watching me curiously as I pulled my tank top off my body and over my head. The look changed from curiosity to pure lust. He sauntered over to me and muttered something under his breath before he kissed me again, hard and passionate. I moaned in his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and running my fingers through his hair. I was so turned on right now and he was too…I could feel it.

We broke apart gasping for air as Lucius rested his forehead against mine. I felt his fingertips glide down my body to my pants as he unbuttoned them. I slipped out of them and then unbuttoned Lucius's pants as he stepped out of his. We kissed one more time; this one was slow and romantic, before he took my hand and led me into the water.

It was actually warm and felt nice. Lucius pulled me to the deeper part pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me again. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he looked at me. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at my belly ring with interest. I brought his attention back to me with my next words.

"You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, Baby." I told him and he looked very pleased that I thought so and chuckled at my pet name for him. I just giggled.

"Baby?" He asked me. I nodded. "I like it." He told me kissing me softly as I giggled. Then he poked me in the side causing me to scream and try to get away from him. He caught me easily and pulled me back to him, lifting me up. I shrieked as he threw me into the water.

When I came back up I attacked. I dunked him, only to end up being pulled down with him. We continued splashing in the water for ages before we came out of the water for a drink. He brought butter beer and we just talked and had fun. It was about 5 p.m. so we got dressed before heading back.

We made it back to the manor at 5:30. The house elves prepared a wonderful meal and we flirted with each other during supper. He kept playing footsies with me! The way he acted yesterday and today was so unlike his normal behavior, but I loved it. I like when guys show emotion, and not act cold and calculating. After supper we headed into the sitting room where we sat together on the couch, I was pulled against Lucius's chest. "Did you have a nice time tonight Darling?" He asked me, seeming worried.

"It was amazing Baby. I loved everything about it, especially this," I said before kissing him. He moved us so that he was hovering over me and I was lying on the couch. The kiss started out sweet and slow but passion built up and soon we were grasping at each other trying to pull the other closer.

I felt like tearing his clothes off right then and there. I knew he felt the same way. Eventually we slowed back down to a light kiss and then he stood up. It was 7:30. I just couldn't believe I made out with Lucius Malfoy!

We walked back out of the house and down the driveway until we reached the Apparition point. Then he disapparated and we landed in the woods near my house. He intertwined his fingers with mine and held my hand the entire way to the porch. "I don't want you to go Lucius." I whispered, hugging him. He chuckled quietly and tilted my head up so he could kiss me.

"I don't want to go either Darling but I must. Today was amazing." He told me, kissing me gently. We heard giggling and broke apart to see Mom, Peyton, and Dora watching us. I blushed and Lucius chuckled. "I think we found us some spies." I giggled and the girls laughed harder.

"You guys are too cute!" Peyton said, hugging me. "I'm glad my sister found someone she can be happy with." Then Lucius kissed me one more time before leaving to go get Draco. I sighed happily and followed my sister, cousin, and mom into the house.

"Pey's right, you are cute." Mom giggled as I blushed again.

"Thank you! I'm going to take a shower for work tomorrow. Then I'll probably go to sleep. Good night, I love you guys." I gave them hugs and kisses and then went upstairs. The shower felt amazing; hot water cascading over my body. I got out when the water started getting cold and slipped on my grey cotton sleep shirt that said 'angel' on it. I combed my hair out before climbing into bed and setting my alarm for 7 a.m. I quickly emailed Hope to tell her everything before I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping annoyingly. I turned it off and stretched. I was feeling oddly refreshed for it being a Monday. I usually dread them with a fiery passion. I went down the stairs sleepily and ate cereal while Mom kept me company. Peyton was still sleeping, so jealous. Then I went back upstairs to brush my teeth, put my make up on, do my hair, and get dressed.

I brushed my hair out, leaving it to flow down my back and blonde. My makeup consisted of black eyeliner under and above my today blue eyes and black mascara. I wore my baby belly button ring, simple diamond stud earrings, my double heart necklace, and my mom's heart engagement ring.

For my outfit, I wore a leopard print pencil skirt and a black button-up long sleeve blouse with a few buttons undone and the sleeves neatly rolled to my elbows. I slipped into my black sandal stilettos that had rhinestones down the middle of my feet. I looked very sexy, just like I do every day to work. I spritzed on my _Love_ perfume and was ready to go.

I walked into the library and flooed from there. When I got to the atrium, Mr. Weasley was there. "Hello Mr. Weasley." I said. "Could you get the soot off me, I would appreciate it." I asked, gesturing to my dirty body. (Haha wow, not like that perverts!)

"Of course I will Stella." He said as he said the spell that made me look clean again (Mr. Weasley! You're married!). "Have a good day." Mr. Weasley wished me as I thanked him and returned the pleasantry. I continued walking to the lifts where I took it to the 2nd level: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I walked down the main hallway until I reached Amelia's office, and then let myself in.

I lazily did paperwork, although I kept getting distracted about this weekend, until Amelia got in. She noticed me and grinned, sitting in the seat across from me on the other side of my desk. "Good Morning Stell how was your weekend?" She asked, giving a knowing smirk.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "It was absolutely amazing Em. The first night he took me to France to this little restaurant somewhere. It had delicious food. Afterwards we went for a walk down this path to this river with a waterfall. It was so beautiful and he was a perfect gentleman. He didn't kiss anything but my cheek or forehead!" I giggled.

"That sounds romantic Stell. Did you guys see each other Sunday?" Em asked, smiling broadly. I nodded and giggled again.

"Yeah we went to Malfoy Manor to this lake in the woods. It was gorgeous; it was in the middle of a meadow with flowers and the lake had a rock incline with a mini waterfall there. Oh, we had a picnic with cute sandwiches and we fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. It was so romantic and sweet. We also went swimming." I exclaimed, blushing as I thought of what went on during the swimming. Em caught the blush and chuckled.

"Did you kiss?" She asked, assuming the answer already and giggling like a school girl.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's an amazing kisser. I thought I died and went to heaven!" I squealed, just remembering his lips on mine. Then I remembered who I was talking to and blushed scarlet. Amelia's chuckles turned into full out laughter as I scowled at her.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Lucius told me it was pretty amazing too. He couldn't stop gushing about how amazing you were. I told him I already knew that, he was just stating the obvious. I'm really happy you found each other." Amelia told me, grinning.

"Really? Even though he's older than me by 22 years and has a son my sister's age?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Age is just a number baby. Especially to us wizards, since we get old slowly and live a long time. Plus you act older than you actually are. I think you'll only have issues if You-Know-Who comes back. But that won't be for a really long time…if ever." Amelia spoke, sounding reassuring. I nodded. "Good, who and when is my first appointment?" She inquired.

I looked in my schedule for July13. "You're first appointment is at 9:30 and it's Mr. Yaxley. Its 9:25 right now, so you better get in your office." I told her and she snickered, gliding into her office. A few moments later, Mr. Yaxley came into the office. "Good morning Mr. Yaxley. Just let me tell Madam Bones you're here and then you can go right in." I told him.

"Thank you Miss Black. I appreciate it." Mr. Yaxley said, taking a seat. I stood from my desk and entered Amelia's personal office.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Yaxley is here to see you." I told Em, laying on the professionalism extremely thick for Mr. Yaxley. Amelia nodded, winking but playing along.

"Thank you Miss Black, send him right in." Amelia told me. I nodded and went back into my office.

"Right this way Mr. Yaxley, Madam Bones will see you now." I said, ushering Mr. Yaxley into Em's office.

He smirked at me. "Thank you Miss Black. You're helpful as always." Mr. Yaxley winked at me, but it wasn't attractive. It was slightly creepy. However I kept a polite smile on my face and thanked him, before shutting the door behind me and going back to my desk.

I finished the paperwork from over the weekend, mainly just reports that needed to be filed about cases or task forces. It wasn't anything important. Mr. Yaxley came out at 10:30, shook hands with Amelia, smirked at me, and left. I shuddered slightly at the lusted look in his eyes. Amelia's next appointment went in with her next. This pattern continued until noon when I went on lunch break.

I met up with Dora almost immediately, since she was stalking the door. "There you are!" She squealed, dragging me to the lifts. We took it back to the atrium where she apparated us to Diagon Alley to eat at a little restaurant there. "I missed you silly!" Dora told me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You just saw me yesterday before you left to visit your mom." I told her.

"Yeah but I haven't seen you much this weekend since you've been out with that sexy wizard." Dora stated a little too loudly with her atrocious laugh gathering people's attention. "But at least he's a good kisser ay?"

I shushed her as people started looking at us weird. "Quiet down would you?" I hissed teasingly. Before I could elaborate on anything more, our food came. We ate some of it in silence before she looked at me. "He's an amazing kisser. I thought I died and went to heaven. Our lips fit together perfectly and he's so amazing. He has an 8 pack! I couldn't believe it. He's just so sexy." I gushed, wanting to scream to the world that I was falling in love with Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm so glad. He sounds perfect for you Stell! I'm glad you found someone to love." She giggled and I joined in. We finished eating and then she apparated us back to the Ministry. We took the lift back to level 2 and then went our separate ways.

The afternoon passed by like the morning and soon it was 5 p.m. I said goodbye to Amelia and then flooed home. I hung out with Mom, which was always a lot of fun!

A knocking on the window shook me out of my novel. I ran to the window and flung it open; it was a letter from Lucius. I gingerly took it and gave the owl a treat before falling onto my bed and opening the letter.

Dearest Stella,

I miss you already Darling. I hope work is going well for you, it is for me. I am writing you to see if you would join me for lunch tomorrow at noon. I would meet you in your office and apparate to Diagon Alley for a delicious meal. I want to see you again. I hope I don't come off as desperate. Please write me back to let me know.

All my love,

Lucius

I giggled as I read the letter. He wanted to see me again. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I jumped from the bed and plopped into my chair by my desk and wrote my response.

Love,

I would love to go to lunch with you tomorrow. I've missed you greatly even if I just saw you yesterday. This is the first day I haven't seen you in 2 weeks. You don't come off any more desperate than I am if that makes you feel better. I'm relieved you want to see me. I will see you tomorrow, I can't wait!

Love,

Darling

I smiled at my letter and sent it with the patient owl. I watched it fly away until it was invisible. Peyton and Dora spent the night in my room like they do every full moon and we worried about Mom until it was time for bed. I emailed Hope and then we slipped into our pajamas, and fell asleep.

The next morning consisted of the same thing as yesterday except that I curled my hair and wore black flare pants and a red silk V-neck short sleeve blouse with plain black stilettos. I looked even prettier than yesterday in my opinion. I wore my makeup plainly, just black eyeliner around my eyes and mascara. I sprayed my _Love_ perfume and slipped on different jewelry.

I slipped on my gold ring with little diamonds belly button ring, gold circle earrings that looked like dream catchers, my double heart necklace, and my mother's engagement ring on my right ring finger. I winked at myself in the mirror and went downstairs to check on Mom and floo to work.

When I got to work, there was no paperwork to do, so I pulled my book out of my tote bag and started to read until Amelia got here at 9. I handed her a copy of her schedule for July 14 and told her that Lucius was taking me to lunch at Diagon Alley. "Does that mean he wants to go public?" I asked, confused about his reasoning.

"I certainly hope so." Amelia said. "There are rumors going around about the two of you already. People saw you together at the Leaky Cauldron Saturday." We giggled and then she went into her office. Her first appointment came and everything else was business as usual.

Lunch came quick but slow. Lucius, true to his word, met me in my office at noon. Amelia said hello and wished us luck before he intertwined our hands and pulled me out the door. We got into a lift and stayed holding hands as we walked into the atrium. People we whispering but we just ignored it as we went to the apparition point and apparated to Diagon Alley.

We arrived there and more people stopped and stared at us. Lucius just chuckled as we walked (still hand in hand) to the same restaurant Dora and I went too yesterday. We sat at a table and ordered food with butter beer. "I missed you Darling." Lucius told me, leaning over the table to kiss me softly. People gasped and started whispering and we both started laughing.

"I missed you too Baby." I said as I pulled him into another kiss. We broke apart and rolled our eyes at the people in the restaurant. They acted like they've never seen anyone kiss before. Lunch went by too quickly for me and soon Lucius was walking me back to my office, kissing my softly and then leaving. I walked back into the office and sighed contentedly. He was perfect. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I said to myself.

"I guess you are." Mr. Yaxley said from a chair in the corner of the office. "I hear you are courting Lucius Malfoy. Is that true?" He asked, looking pretty scary.

"I think so; we never actually made anything official." I told him, backing toward the door slowly. Amelia wasn't back from lunch yet. Yaxley had a dangerous glint in his eye as he stalked toward me. Suddenly, Yaxley had me pinned against the wall, me struggling against him. I kept trying to push him off me and he slapped me across the face before forcing his lips onto mine. I kept fighting against him as his hand slid up my blouse and to my breast.

Suddenly the door opened as. It was Lucius. "Yaxley, I'm going to have to ask you to get off my girlfriend." He said dangerously. Yaxley just grinned at Lucius and kissed me again as tears fell from my eyes.

"This isn't over Sweetheart." He told me as he walked toward the door.

Lucius shoved him against the wall, with his snake walking stick (and wand) in Yaxley's face. "You touch her again and I'll kill you." Lucius snarled as he thrust Yaxley out the door just as Amelia entered the office. She took one look at my sobbing form and Lucius and Yaxley and rushed over to me, hugging me.

Lucius followed suit and she let me go as Lucius cradled me in his arms. "Tonks told me Yaxley was in here so I came back. I didn't know what he would do to you." He whispered, kissing my hair. He ran his hands through my hair, rocking me back and forth. I just clung to him as he told Amelia what he walked in on. Amelia looked livid as she called a few Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers to detain him and she took off after telling Lucius to take me home.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he picked me up and carried me bridal style back to the atrium where he apparated me to the Black home.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked me, as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'm sorry for letting him do that to me. I feel so dirty." I sobbed as the door opened. Mom ushered us in quickly as Lucius explained what happened. Mom led Lucius to my bedroom, where he carried me to my bed and gently set me down. He went to go somewhere but I clung to him. "Don't leave me Lucius. Please don't leave me." I cried. Mom looked at me sadly before shutting the door behind her, leaving Lucius and me alone.

"I'm not going anywhere Baby. I'm right here." He soothed, sitting on my bed, stroking my hair and back softly. "Stella, look at me." He probed. I slowly looked up at him as he wiped tears from my eyes. "None of this is your fault okay? I saw you trying to fight him off. It's not your fault." He whispered as he held me close to him. "Hush Darling I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" I whimpered looking into his eyes. He smiled at me softly and nodded.

"I promise. I'll be here forever, or until you decide you don't want me anymore." He crooned, kissing my nose. I smiled at him with watery eyes and he just hugged me. Eventually my tears subsided. "There's my beautiful girlfriend." He purred as I giggled.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked hopefully, recalling that he said it earlier that day to Yaxley. Lucius snickered.

"If you'll have me as a boyfriend, then yes I would be honored if you'd be my girlfriend." Lucius declared. I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Of course I'll have you. I lo-care about you a lot, Lucius." I expressed. I blushed; I can't believe I almost told him I loved him. I really think I do love him though, even though I've only known him for 2 weeks. Lucius seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"I know we've only known each other 2 weeks Darling, but I love you. Of that I'm certain of. You mean everything to me Stella Victoria Black." Lucius confessed, tilting my head up so he could look me in the eyes. My eyes lit up and I kissed him. Lucius smiled into the kiss and kissed me back, breaking it before it could get passionate. I pouted and he kissed my pout. "I want to kiss you like that too but something traumatic happened today." He whispered, kissing me again lightly.

"I love you too Lucius!" I replied, throwing my arms around him and kissing him again, not letting him pull away when he tried to. I eventually let him pull away.

"Okay, we'll do things your way. Let me know straight away if things get uncomfortable for you. Okay Stella?" Lucius requested. I nodded eagerly. He chuckled and placed his lips on mine, as he laid me backward. I may not be ready for sex, I mean we've only been dating (or seeing each other) 3 days, but I did want a sexy make out session to forget all about Yaxley's hands on me.

Our lips caressed each other's tenderly as his teeth nipped my bottom lip, pulling it between his. His tongue darted into my mouth and mine slipped into his. He tasted like cool mint and chocolate. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands ran the outline of my body, resting on my hips. Then they moved back up to my face as he began to kiss down my neck. He gently kissed behind my ear, his tongue dashing out to hit my skin. I moaned as his teeth joined in and he sucked on a sensitive part of my neck. My body jerked upward and we both moaned as our sensitive areas hit each other.

I flipped us over expertly as I kissed his lips again and his hands tangled in my hair while mine went up his shirt. I felt his abs move under my hands and I started to kiss down his neck. I knew I hit a sensitive spot when he jerked under me and made a noise. I smirked and did the same thing he did to me until he was writhing under me. I was so hot and bothered, I thought we were going to rip of each other's clothes and make love right here.

As wonderful as that thought was, Lucius seemed to come to his senses and just held me close to his body, turning us so we were lying side by side. I sighed contentedly in his arms and fell asleep quickly to him kissing the top of my head tenderly and running his hands over me smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3:

I woke up to arms wrapped around me. At first I froze up, wondering who was in bed with me, until I caught a familiar scent. It was Lucius. I beamed and slowly turned over. He was sleeping still. He looked so serene, his facial features softened as he slept and he looked 20 years younger. I don't know how long I looked at him but eventually his eyes opened.

"Hey Baby." I whispered smiling at him. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Hello Darling. Should we go downstairs and see if there's something to eat?" Lucius asked me as we sat up. I nodded and we went downstairs. Peyton and Dora rushed to me as we reached the dining room.

"Oh my gosh, Stells, are you okay?" Peyton asked me, as she and Dora hugged me. "Hi Mr. Malfoy." They both said as they saw Lucius.

"Hi girls, is dinner ready Jordan?" He said and then asked. Mom nodded and we all ate pizza! I couldn't believe we actually got to eat pizza. I was yummy and then Lucius said he had to get home to Draco so I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for everything Lucius. I love you so much." I told him, kissing him softly.

Lucius smiled and stroked my cheek. "I love you too, Stella. You don't have to thank me; I'll always be there for you as long as you want me." He murmured lovingly.

"Then be prepared to be around forever because I'll always want you." I told him, kissing him again. "I love you, be careful on your way home."

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucius kissed me one more time before leaving. I went into the library and hung out with the family until I decided to take a shower and go to bed. Before I actually went to bed though, I emailed Hope and told her all about our lunch date, my near rape with Yaxley, and how amazing Lucius was afterwards. I even told her that we had exchanged 'I love you' and that I was so happy, even for my unfortunate incident today. Lucius made me forget all about Yaxley.

Hope told me she cried when she read that I was almost raped, ecstatic that Lucius loves me, and excited to see me again. She told me to be careful and to keep ahold of Lucius, he's an amazing guy. I already knew that! She also said that both Harry and Tom were ready to kill Yaxley, and if they was ever met him, they would. They also said they'd do the same, and worse, if it ever happened to Hope and especially Hollie! They're so nice and love her so much. I'm glad Hope and Hollie have such amazing people who care about them. They need it, especially living with the Dursleys.

The rest of the week consisted of Amelia coming in the same time I did and keeping a close eye on me until Lucius came to take me for lunch. We either went to lunch alone or Dora tagged along. It was nice, being with Lucius. The good thing was that Yaxley got sent to Azkaban, so he couldn't hurt me again.

Finally the weekend came and we decided to do a family dinner at the Malfoy Manor: his and mine. I went to bed that night feeling incredibly nervous for the 18th. I woke up that morning and dragged myself downstairs. Peyton was excited to see Draco again (after all they are cousins). Mom looked okay with the situation, but I was anxious. What if Draco didn't approve? I don't know what would happen, but I couldn't lose Lucius.

Mom noticed my nervousness and smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be fine Stella, you'll see." I nodded and then we ate crepes for breakfast. I went up to my room afterwards to read a while; I've been so busy I've totally neglected my book.

I read until 2:30, when the girls knocked on my door. "We're here to help you get ready!" Peyton exclaimed as they ran to my wardrobe. We looked through them until we found the perfect one! It was a short purple silk dress that went mid-thigh and had one spaghetti strap and one thick strap with ruffles over it. It was tight all down my body and kind of ruched. I looked amazing in it.

I wore my amethyst ribbon belly button ring, my diamond bracelet, my amethyst swirl dangle earrings, my amethyst choker necklace, and double heart amethyst with diamond ring. For my shoes I wore silver Christian Louboutin's that had sparkles over the entirety of them. My blonde hair was curled elegantly and secured into a bun with my bangs off to the side of my face.

I wore black eyeliner lightly under my blue eyes, black mascara, and lightly applied pink eye shadow and blush to my eyelid and cheeks. I put on some red lip gloss. I sprayed my _Love_ perfume went to help Peyton get ready.

She had already found a dress by the time I got in there. It looked almost exactly like mine except it was yellow and only had the thick strap that ruffled to the hem. It wasn't so low cut and actually went to her knees. She looked adorable. I let her wear a little bit of makeup around their brown eyes, so long as I applied it, and then I did Peyton's black hair in a bun (like mine but without the curl). We took pictures together to send to our friends. Pey sprayed cotton candy body spray and then she was done.

Dora wasn't going because she had night duty that week and had to get to work. She kissed us both on the cheeks and wished me good luck, making me promise to tell her everything when I saw her the next day. I promised I would.

We all went downstairs to the sitting room, and Dora said bye to Mom before apparating away. Mom was already there looking gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and looked very nice on her. My mother was such a beautiful woman. We both grabbed a hold of Mom and she apparated us to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius escorted us into the home and down the hall to the dining room. As soon as we entered, Draco stood up from where he was sitting. "Good evening Lucius and Draco." I said, smiling at both of them. Lucius kissed my lips softly, and Draco nodded.

Pleasantries were exchanged and then we all sat down. Lucius pulled out my chair for me, beside the head of the table, Draco pulled out Peyton's chair next to the head on the other side and sat beside her, and Lucius also pulled out Mom's chair beside me before sitting at the head of the table. It was very courteous. The table already had a drink sitting there; I assumed it was sparkling water.

House-elves quickly brought out the first course: hors d'oeuvre. It was stuffed mushrooms and was delicious. Small talk was made but most of it was eating in silence. The next course that came out was French Onion soup and a Greek salad. I don't usually like onions, but the top was extra cheesy and the broth tasted amazing. I just avoided the onions just like Peyton did. This course started more conversation.

"Are you excited for school to start up again?" I asked Draco. He nodded but thankfully took the bait.

"Sure, school's fine. I don't really like the company though. Crabbe and Goyle are idiots." Draco told me, smirking a little. I smiled at him. It was true.

"Yeah, they're not the brightest are they?" I said and we all laughed. After the awkward beginning, the conversation flowed more relaxed now.

"I'm hoping to get seeker this year. Do you have any suggestions?" Draco asked me. I smiled at him.

"Of course I do. The one thing I can say is: don't act so confident. If you make it on the team and then act cocky about it, there's a chance you won't try as hard and then you'll lose. I learned that my first year when I thought I was so good I didn't need to pay attention. I got hit in the head with 2 bludgers." I told him. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"Also, don't make Quidditch a personal vengeance against Harry. It takes the fun out of the game and then you'll be so busy trying to mess around with Harry, you might miss the snitch and lose." Draco nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks Stella. It means a lot to me." He said.

"No problem, if you ever want help or just want to practice let me know. I'm a pretty good seeker too, not as good as Hope or Harry though, but I'm okay. I'm sure Hope would help you too; she used to sub in for Charlie when he would get injured. She's not quite as judgmental as her brother seems to be." I told him, hoping to bond with him somehow. Lucius smiled, looking ecstatic we were getting along.

"I would love that. Peyton and maybe even Hollie, she's the Potter twin I actually like, could join in too and we could have a mini Quidditch game." He exclaimed, looking alive. Then the main course came in.

It was prime rib with mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, carrots, and au jus. We had a very nice red wine to go with dinner that even the children got to drink. It looked amazing. We continued to talk about Hogwarts.

"Do you think you can help me surpass Granger? I really want to be the best student." Draco asked me. I smiled at him.

"I can try. I've been the highest in my class, tied with Hope, since 1st year so I think I can give you some secrets, especially in History of Magic." The four of them groaned at the word.

"How can you stay awake in that class? I've seen your notes, they're perfect." Peyton complained. I just giggled.

"I don't stay awake in that class. I just have a special quill that helps me out." I said. Peyton and Draco looked at me in amazement while Lucius and Mom chuckled. Mom knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Your quill takes those notes? Did you buy it at Hogsmeade? If you did, you should buy us one." Peyton piped in. I shook my head no.

"Hope and I came up with the spell in 1st year. No one has the same thing we do. It's a one of a kind." I answered, snickering at their down faces. "But I'll give you each a quill if you promise not to tell anyone about it. We already promised we'd sell the spell to the Weasley Twins when they start their joke shop." I articulated. They nodded eagerly and I promised them I would do it after dessert. Everyone was finished eating so that's what came next.

It was Crème Brule and tea! Lucius noticed my bright eyes and chuckled. "I requested it especially for you Darling." I giggled and kissed his cheek before eating my food. Dessert ended after that and we went into the drawing room to talk for a little longer.

As promised, I charmed their quills to take the amazing notes mine did. Then I sat on the love seat next to Lucius while the kids sat on the couch and Mom sat in an arm chair. We stayed there laughing and having a good time until midnight. Mom told us it was time to go and Pey and I followed her out to the foyer while Draco said goodbye to me and then went upstairs.

Lucius and I finally had a moment away. "Tonight was amazing Baby. I can't believe how well it went." I told him, cupping his cheek in my hand. He leaned into my hand and pulled me into a kiss. My right hand stayed on his cheek while my left hand fisted in his hair. We pulled away a few moments later, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. Draco really took to you, which I'm thrilled about. I'm glad you're going to help him and that he wasn't too proud to ask for help. I love you Stella. Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm dropping Draco off at Peyton's party." I nodded and Lucius kissed me one more time before escorting me to the foyer.

Mom led us out of the house and down the pathway to the gates. Then we all grabbed a hold of her and apparated back home. There we said goodnight and all went to bed. I emailed Hope and sent her the pictures while telling her that Draco actually liked me! It was one of the best nights ever.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was jump in the shower. When I got out however, is when the awkwardness started. Lucius was in my bedroom, and I came in the room in nothing but a towel. He was looking at pictures around me room when I managed to squeak out, "What are you doing in here?" Lucius whipped around and noticed what I was wearing. His eyes darkened and his eyes mentally undressed me. I almost dropped my towel, I was so turned on.

Luckily Peyton burst into the room. "Thank goodness you're awake." She sighed, until she noticed what was going on. She blushed and ran back out of the room, giggling like crazy. No doubt whoever was here was going to hear about this.

"Jordan asked me to wake you up. I didn't think you'd be coming in in just a towel. Although the towel look looks good on you Darling." He told me as he stalked toward me. I grinned and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door. Lucius play growled and unlocked my door with his wand, pinning me against the wall. I smirked and yanked his head to mine, my towel falling in the process.

Lucius pulled away a moment later, not looking down at my naked body, just looking me in the eyes. I'll wait for you in the hallway." He kissed me one more time before leaving, never once did his eyes veer south. He's such a gentleman.

I went into my dresser and pulled out a set of matching bra and panties and then went into my wardrobe to get an outfit. I found the perfect one for Peyton's birthday party. It was a pink skirt with white floral designs that went mid-thigh, with a white racer-back under a pink racer-back. I wore it with pink thong sandals that had ribbon that wrapped around my ankle and calf. I wore my hair violet but plain and with a pair of pink sunglasses on top of my head.

My jewelry was a pair of pink chandelier earrings, a pink lock and key belly button ring, a pink sapphire double heart and diamond necklace, a pink bead bracelet, and a butterfly ring on my left middle finger and a pink sapphire and diamond ring on my right ring finger. My makeup consisted of black eyeliner under my violet eyes, and nude eye shadow and blush, black mascara, and mint chocolate lip gloss.

I wore my _Love_ perfume and then exited my room, finding Lucius leaning against the wall by my door. He inhaled my scent. "You always smell so amazing. Why is that?" He asked me. I just grinned and kissed him passionately.

"If you must know, it's because my special perfume has roses, cocoa butter & Shea, and Amortentia in it." I told him. "What do I smell like to you?" I asked.

He pulled me close and inhaled. "You smell like you, leather, and freshly cut grass." He told me. I grinned, and he kissed me again. "You look gorgeous Darling." He told me.

"Thanks Baby. I smell Quidditch, flowers, and cool mint chocolate." I told him. He looked kind of questioningly at the cool mint chocolate. "It's what you taste like." I said blushing, that's why I love my lip gloss so much. Lucius grinned and kissed me again. "I should get down."

He nodded and went into the library to floo back home. I ran downstairs to join the party. At the bottom of the stairs though I let go of his hand and jumped on Peyton. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEYTON! YOU'RE TWELVE NOW!" Peyton put her hands over her ears and shoved me off, blushing. People laughed and it was then I noticed that the entire Weasley family was there, Neville, Hermione, Katie, Luna, Dora, Oliver, Penelope, Angelina, Cedric, Kathryn, Allison, Lee, Alicia, Serene, and HARRY AND HOPE were there! "HARRY, HOLLIE, HOPE! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU ALIVE!" I exclaimed, choking them to death.

"We won't be for much longer if you keep this up Stells." Harry told me, hugging me and then trying to get me to loosen my grip on him. Hope just grinned and hugged me back just as tightly. We were as close as sisters, so not seeing each other in a month was really difficult. Hollie giggled and jumped on me before leaving to tackle Peyton.

"Sorry Hope, Hollie, and Harry, I'm just happy to see you alive, it's been a while." They laughed and nodded.

"I heard a rumor that you're dating Lucius Malfoy. Is that true?" Ron asked me, sticking his head out from behind his family.

I nodded and the Weasley Twins shouted, "YOU OWE ME 5 GALLEONS RON!" I giggled.

"You guys bet on Lucius and me?" I asked, rolling my eyes at their childish behavior.

"Duh! Dad told us how Mr. Malfoy carried you out of the Ministry and how in love you guys looked, so we decided to bet Ron. It's not our fault he didn't believe Dad." I giggled again, standing beside Hope and Peyton who were giggling.

"We're not here to talk about Lucius and me. It's PEYTON'S BIRTHDAY!" I shouted, dragging her into the drawing room where the party was set up at. Mom and I had made her a cake really early this morning (which is why I overslept) and it looked beautiful. Music started and everyone started mingling. It was a lot of fun.

The party was pretty awesome. The cake was delicious and we had chocolate ice cream. I told Hope, Hollie, Alicia, Angie, Serene, Allie, and Kathryn all about what happened this morning and then Hope and I filled them in on my dates and what's been happening, since I didn't owl them as much as I emailed Hope. Unfortunately it had to end and Hope, Hollie, and Harry had to get back to the evil Dursleys. Lucius gave me a quick kiss as he came to pick up Draco. Surprisingly, Harry and Draco got along today!

The rest of July passed very quickly, on weekdays going to lunch with Lucius and friends, and on the weekends going out with Lucius. One weekend at the end of July, we went to Verona, Italy to see a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet. It was really beautiful.

The next week was Harry and Hollie's birthday. We sent the twins cards and presents, but they never responded. The next day, Amelia told me that there had been magic in their house the previous evening (their birthday) and that they got a warning letter. No one heard anything more from Harry, Hollie, or Hope (not even emails) until really early on August 4, when Mrs. Weasley told us that Fred, George, and Ron snuck the flying car to Surrey and picked Harry, Hollie, and Hope up. She also said that they had bars on their window. Mom was _**pissed off**_ at those muggles.

Too quickly, August 19 came and we all went to Diagon Alley to get our supplies and meet up with the Weasleys plus Harry, Hope, Hollie, and Hermione. I had to get _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade _6 by Miranda Goshawk, _Quintessence: A Quest_, _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart,_ Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Wandering with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, and _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Advanced Potion Making_ by Libatius Borage, _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_, _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_, and _Advanced Rune Translation_.

Peyton and Draco had to get The _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk, and the same Lockhart books I did. I figured either Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA teacher, or someone was really obsessed with him was.

We apparated there in time for Flourish and Blotts to announce that Gilderoy Lockhart was going to have a book signing for his new autobiography: _Magical Me_. I rolled my eyes as he tried to act all attractive. Harry, Hollie, and Hermione met up with us a few seconds later and we followed them to the Weasleys and Hope. I saw Draco standing on the balcony and smiled up at him.

Unfortunately, Gilderoy noticed Harry, Hope, Hollie, Peyton, and I and we got manhandled to the front with him so he could have his picture taken with us to make the front page. Harry looked terrified while Peyton, Hope, Hollie, and I just smiled, used to this but finding it incredibly annoying. He even gave us free copies of his entire collection and announced he was going to be DADA teacher at Hogwarts. I covered up my groan with a cough. Great and NEWTS are next year! I'm going to fail.

Mrs. Weasley took Harry's, Hollie's, and Hope's to get them signed and Mom took mine and Peyton's. Then we went outside before we got trampled. Draco was already there bullying Harry and Hollie. Lucius stepped in and introduced himself. He pulled Harry to him and used his snake cane to look at Harry's scar. Harry stepped back as soon as he could and that's when I stepped forward. "Harry, take Peyton and Hollie and wait for everyone outside. It's very claustrophobic in here." Harry listened and they all went outside. "That wasn't very nice." I told Lucius. He just smirked and pulled me to him.

"Hello Darling." I rolled my eyes but allowed him to kiss me. After we pulled away, Lucius noticed something behind me. "Hello Arthur." I guess it was someone, not something.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley nodded politely. Lucius talked about the extra raids and how Mr. Weasley apparently wasn't getting any overtime by the looks of Ginny's books. I looked at him appalled. (I just wish I would've noticed him put that diary in Ginny's cauldron; it would've prevented a terrible year.) Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to punch Lucius so I just walked out. Lucius noticed right away and took off after me.

"What was that about?" I snapped, glaring at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry; I just have problems with Weasley." Lucius told me.

"Is it because he's poor and a blood traitor? Because I'm a blood traitor too if you haven't found that out yet. I take Muggle Studies for goodness sake." I told him, angry. He looked at me and hugged me. I let him and then told him I had to go and would talk to him later. We kissed goodbye and then went our separate ways. Mom, Dora, Peyton, and I went over to the Weasleys' for supper.

We all laughed and talked about Hogwarts and how excited we were for Hogwarts to start up again. I also confessed that I would miss Lucius when I went away to Hogwarts, but that there would be Hogsmeade weekends. Thank goodness, I couldn't spend 9 months away from Lucius. Eventually it was getting late and we all headed home. I quickly fell asleep since I had to work tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:

The rest of the summer went by way too quickly for me and soon it was September 1. We met up with the Malfoys on the platform and, Peyton and Draco all took off to find their friends. Mom smiled at us as she greeted Lucius, and then took off to find some of her friends. Lucius and I laced our hands together as we talked about how much we were going to miss each other. "I love you so much Stella and I'll write you every day. Let me know when Hogsmeade weekends are and I'll be at every one." Lucius whispered, kissing me gently.

"I love you too Lucius, so much it hurts. I'll see you soon." We kissed passionately one more time before I left to get on the train. I waved to him and blew him a kiss as we pulled out of the station.

I quickly found a compartment with Oliver, Percy, Penelope, Hope, Alicia, Angelina, the Twins, and Lee in it. I sat in between Oliver and Angie and we talked about how amazing this year was going to be Quidditch wise (since everyone on the team was in here except Harry) and how we were totally going to win the House Cup.

Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of Hope, Angelina, and me as Chasers (in reality Hope isn't even in Gryffindor house, she's in all 4, but Dumbledore let her join the Gryffindor team since she was so good), Fred and George as beaters, Oliver as keeper, and Harry as seeker. Alicia and Katie were our reserve chasers, especially because Hope and I got hurt so often, like when we play Slytherin.

After giggling about that for a while, Peyton, Hollie, and Hermione came into the compartment. "Have you seen Harry and Ron? We haven't seen them anywhere yet." We all shook our heads no and became worried. All too soon we arrived at Hogwarts and Ron and Harry were still missing. I watched as Ginny and Luna were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively, and there was still no Harry and Ron.

We went back to the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting in there, looking depressed. They told us about how they got blocked out of the platform and had to drive the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. "Why didn't you just wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" I asked. They said that they thought they had gotten stuck inside.

Harry went on to tell us more about this house-elf named Dobby (was it Lucius's house-elf?) who warned him that bad things were going to happen and kept trying to prevent him from coming to Hogwarts. Hollie had said that Tom was really worried about something happening at Hogwarts too. He had a really bad feeling about it.

After that morbid conversation, Hope and I went up to our 6th year dorms to see our roommates again. When we walked into the room, we were attacked by Serene, Kathryn, and Allison. "I missed you guys so much!" Hope exclaimed, even though we saw them at Peyton's birthday party. They giggled and we all got into our assigned beds.

"How were your summers?" I asked the girls, and we spent the rest of the night gushing about boyfriends and everything else that happened over summer vacation.

The next morning we all woke up and got ready. The other 3 girls were gone so it was just Hope and I. We got into our uniforms and did our makeup. Hope's hazel eyes pop really well with the brown eye shadow. I wore my natural grey eye color with my natural messy black hair. Hope wore her fiery red hair in a braid, looking more like her mother than ever. Hope's uniform was different from mine because hers had the Hogwarts emblem while mine had the Gryffindor one. I guess that's what happens when somebody's put into all four houses!

We went down to breakfast…only to be met with a Howler for Ron. It screamed:

— _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —_

— _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"_

— _ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.__— Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud._

Ron and Harry looked very sheepish and embarrassed, while Ginny turned redder than her hair when her mother congratulated her. It was so funny! Hope had to hide her face in her hands to keep the fact that she was laughing a secret.

Professor McGonagall passed out timetables and I looked mine and Hope's over. They were identical!

Monday

Ancient Runes (First Period)

Free Period (Second Period)

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Third Period)

Free Period (Fourth Period)

Lunch

Potions (Fifth Period)

Potions (Sixth Period)

Tuesday

Herbology (First Period)

Transfiguration (Second Period)

Transfiguration (Third Period)

Free Period (Fourth Period)

Lunch

Charms (Fifth Period)

Arithmancy (Sixth Period)

Wednesday

Defence Against the Dark Arts (First Period)

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Second Period)

Potions (Third Period)

Free Period (Fourth Period)

Lunch

Divination (Fifth Period)

Divination (Sixth Period)

Thursday

Arithmancy (First Period)

Ancient Runes (Second Period)

Free Period (Third Period)

Free Period (Fourth Period)

Lunch

Herbology (Fifth Period)

Herbology (Sixth Period)

Friday

Transfiguration (First Period)

Free Period (Second Period)

Charms (Third Period)

Charms (Fourth Period)

Lunch

Potions (Fifth Period)

Free Period (Sixth Period)

Breakfast ended and we all went to our first class: DADA in mine and Hope's case. We were allowed to sit wherever we wanted, so Hope and I sat next to each other, with Oliver on Hope's other side. They were officially on as of right now, but Hope said she 'saw' them being off soon when he finds out he likes Katie more. She's okay with that because it won't be for a while. Yes, Hope is a Seer, and not a fake like Trelawney. She's real. We all hang out for a while longer before Lockhart comes in. I already feel a headache coming on.

All the girls sigh as he smiles charmingly at everyone. Hope and I roll our eyes. "_Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!_" Geez, modest much? First, Lockhart had us take a 50 question quiz about him, and then he tried to show us Cornish pixies.

Hope grumbled under her breath every time Lockhart passed her, since he enjoyed flirting with her. All the other girls were jealous of Hope, and Hope kept telling them that if they wanted Lockhart, they could have him. At the end of the terrible pixie class, Lockhart touched Hope's butt. She was about to slap him, but I hauled her away, not wanting her to get in trouble for assaulting a teacher.

Oliver had already left with his other friends so Hope and I walked by ourselves. "Maybe there will be another death this year," she whispered to me angrily. I stifled my giggles with a cough and she glared at me. Then we both started laughing.

"Hopefully next year's teacher will be better?" I asked Hope, wondering if she knew with her 'Sight'.

"I think it will be, but I can't See very well since Dumbledore isn't looking to replace Lockhart yet. I'll update you as I know." We giggled again and walked to our next class, which was Potions.

We worked on the Draught of Living Death and Professor Snape let Hope and I sit by each other. We did it with ease and got an O on the assignment, earning 10 points to Gryffindor (and every other house for Hope). He loved us, just didn't show it, but he did .

The first week of school went by and it was time for Quidditch. It was Sunday, and it's 6 a.m., and Hope and I are very grumpy. We spent the first hour treated to an hour-long introduction to a new training program Oliver Wood spent the summer working on. It…Was…Hell…

Then, the actual practice started. Unfortunately the Slytherin Team, equipped with Nimbus 2001's, stepped onto the field with a note from Professor Snape that they had permission to use the field for a new seeker: Draco. He glanced at me and smiled, obviously thrilled to be on the team. Hope and I were the only ones happy with that, everyone else was mad…especially Harry.

Hermione says that nobody on their team had to buy his way in; they made it on pure talent. Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood and Ron tries to curse him. However, his damaged wand causes it to backfire and he is rushed to Rubeus Hagrid's cabin when he starts vomiting slugs. It was really gross. There, Ron, Hagrid, Hope, and I explained to Hermione, Hollie and Harry what a Mudblood was, while Peyton and Hollie comforted Hermione and just Peyton tried to help Ron without being sick herself.

Ron and Harry got a detention, Harry answering fan mail with Professor Lockhart, and Ron polishing the school's prizes and trophies. Harry told us all about the sinister, disembodied voice which Lockhart is unable to hear. Hollie looked at him really worried, and you could tell that Tom was telling her something serious.

Classes continued and we were loaded with homework. In Transfiguration, we were learning about Animagi. Hope seemed very interested in the subject and talked to Professor McGonagall about maybe becoming one. McGonagall seemed thrilled and agreed to ask Professor Dumbledore. I thought it was cool, but enjoyed being human too much. Plus, my parents already did the Animagi thing so I don't want to.

In Charms, we went over the Aguamenti charm, which would spray water from your wand. It was a cool spell and Hope and I would use it on Harry when we would wake him up for 5:30 Quidditch practices. He learned to hate us very quickly. In Potions, we continued to work on harder potions, and learned some about Felix Felicis and Amortentia.

DADA was all about Lockhart, and Hope and I hated the class so much. He continued to flirt with her and Oliver was completely oblivious to it, he was oblivious to anything but winning the Quidditch cup, so Hope broke up with him, much to the relief of everybody…especially Katie.

In Herbology we were learning about self-fertilizing shrubs, which was really boring. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were really interesting, and Divination was completely ridiculous. The only reason I did the class was because Hope was still taking it. Most of the time, we made fun of Trelawney.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5:

A month had passed and suddenly the thing Dobby, and Tom, had feared happened. In return for distracting Argus Filch just when he was about to give Harry severe punishment, Harry promised he'd come to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party on Halloween. He brought Ron, Peyton, Hollie, and Hermione along as well, but the five of them quickly got tired of the ghostly party and returned to the Great Hall.

However, Hope heard a sinister noise in the walls and took off, us meeting up with the group, whom Harry and Hollie had also heard the strange noise. Hollie said Tom told her that the voice belonged to some kind of snake, and there was water by Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor.

We walked over there slowly and there was a note in blood, and Miss Norris was unconscious, or possibly dead. The note said, "_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._" Hollie screamed, and Hope and I knew why. Tom was the heir of Slytherin, and he was begging her that he didn't do it.

"He left a diary so someone could do it for him again someday," Hollie whispered to Hope and me as people started gathering around. "We have to find that diary. And we have to tell Professor Dumbledore about the basilisk."

Filch and Snape tried to get Harry in trouble for what happened, but Dumbledore said that it is powerful dark magic that no second year student could perform. They decided that Professor Sprout's mandrakes will be used, once they are mature enough, to create a draught capable of reviving Mrs. Norris.

After this ended, Hope and I took Hollie straight to Professor Dumbledore about the basilisk. Hollie told him that the monster inside the chamber was a female basilisk that would move around Hogwarts through the pipes and attack muggle-borns. She also told him about Tom Riddle's diary and how Voldemort, not Tom, had left a piece of him in there so it could be reopened at a later date. Dumbledore nodded, thanked us for the information, and sent us back to bed.

Unfortunately, we couldn't find the diary and Hollie was getting less and less sleep as Tom was freaking out. He didn't want the Chamber to open again, but most of all; he didn't want Hollie getting hurt. Professor Dumbledore kept interrogating her, thinking Tom was manipulating her, but he wasn't and it was only stressing them out more. Hope was really worried about her sister and it was causing us to lose sleep. Hollie came to sleep with us a lot, since she would wake up with nightmares and it scared the girls. Plus she just wanted her big sister since her twin was being a prat.

Lucius wrote to me constantly, worried about what was going on at Hogwarts. Draco took the Chamber incident well and kept saying Hermione was going to be next, which caused him to be at odds with Peyton, Hope, Hollie, and I. It was very stressful for everyone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that the heir is probably Draco Malfoy, while Peyton and Hollie tried to tell them he's not. Hope and I just ignored their silly ramblings, stressing over finding that stupid diary, and trying to get Dumbledore to leave Hollie alone. She was looking worse for wear, and Harry didn't even notice. What a great twin brother! (I hope you realized this was sarcasm.) I thought they had some kind of telepathic connection. Why can't he realize what this is doing to Hollie?

To try to prove Draco being the heir, Hermione proposed to use Polyjuice Potion, which can change a person into somebody else for an hour. After getting Lockhart's signature to check out the book _Moste Potente Potions_ from the Restricted Section that has the recipe, Hermione warned them that the potion will take a month to brew, supposing they gather all the necessary ingredients (two of which can only be found in Snape's private inventory).

Since no one comes into Moaning Myrtles' bathroom, the three of them decided it was the best place to brew the potion unnoticed. Hermione began to work with the ingredients they have. They were at odds with Peyton and Hollie, since they disagreed with them. The girls had taken to hanging out with us, and trying to help find that diary. Hope and I could see that they missed their friends a lot though.

The Quidditch season officially started and Lucius came to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Lucius wrote to me to make sure I got plenty of sleep that night, knowing very well how ruthless Slytherins are, remembering his time at school.

Lucius came to see me and wished me good luck, kissing me gently before joining the professors. Hope looked at me jealously but smiled. She wished she could finally meet the soul mate she's been dreaming of since she was little. The game started and quickly a bludgers attached itself to Harry. It was bewitched. Hope, Angelina, and I tried to concentrate on making goals, and we did, putting Gryffindor in the lead. Then Angelina got pushed off her broom and Alicia took her place.

The game was getting very violent as Harry kept getting attacked, and Draco did too by default. Hope almost got taken out by Flint and another crony but ducked in time. Harry eventually caught the snitch, with his left hand after his right had been smashed by the bludgers. Fred and George put the bludgers away and Hope healed Harry's arm before Lockhart could try.

"I don't want my brother getting blown up," Hope glared at Lockhart, before helping Harry into the infirmary. I stayed behind so see Lucius. He smiled at me and congratulated me on Gryffindor's win. I smiled at him since I knew how hard it was for him to say that.

"Thank you Lucius. I love you," I whispered, smiling as he kissed me.

"I love you too Stella. I'll write to you." He said and then left.

During that night, Dobby visited Harry and reveals that it was he who made the Bludger chase after Harry, and was also responsible for the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters not letting him in for in hopes of Harry leaving or never arriving at Hogwarts. He also revealed that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before and immediately punishes himself, as he was not supposed to reveal anything.

After Dobby disappears, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey enter with Colin Creevey, who has apparently been petrified. He was found with a camera containing film that has been burnt to the melting point. Dumbledore just observes the camera saying, "The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

After Harry heads to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the next morning and explains the details he learned from Dobby, Hermione comes up with a plan of Harry and Ron providing a distraction in Potions so she can steal the remaining ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's private stores.

Shortly afterwards, when McGonagall comes around with the sign-up list for the students who will remain in the School during Christmas, learning that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle have signed up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione do this as well, since this gives them the perfect opportunity to use their Polyjuice Potion. Hollie does too by default, as does Hope, Peyton, and me.

With Harry providing a distraction during Potions class by throwing a Filibuster firework into Goyle's cauldron, it creates the necessary disturbance allowing Hermione to succeed without trouble, though Snape still suspects Harry's involvement with this incident after finding the firework.

Hollie told Hope and me all this after Harry explained everything to her. He still hadn't noticed how awful she looked, even when Hermione had commented on the dark circles under Hollie's eyes. He was really thick sometimes.

Weeks went by and Hollie looked like she was about to pass out all the time, teachers even started noticing, and I knew it was because Tom was trying desperately to find the diary, and reclose the chamber. Madam Pomfrey stuck her in the Infirmary as much as she could to help her, and Dumbledore finally realized Tom wasn't the culprit after using Legilimens on her. Hope was beginning to despise Professor Dumbledore for all the harassment he's done to Hollie.

Even Professor Snape was worried about Hollie, but Tom was most worried and kept feeling guilty since all this was his fault. Harry still didn't notice how sick his sister was, he was too busy worrying about Draco. He's a bastard.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and I met up with Lucius there. It was a nice afternoon, us being together and not worrying about what was going on at the school. We went to the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer and some lunch before taking a walk through the town and going into the various shops. Lucius bought Hollie some candy from Honeydukes since she was still in the Infirmary and some for me since I love candy. I didn't want the day to end but unfortunately it did. We kissed goodbye and went our separate ways.

Lockhart started a dueling club and Snape was his 'apprentice'. Harry and Draco dueled and everyone found out Harry was a Parselmouth when Draco sent a snake after him. Lockhart tried to banish it, but all he managed is to set it loose on the students. Harry sees that the snake is advancing on a Hufflepuff student named Justin Finch-Fletchley and instinctively tells it to stop, which-to Harry's great surprise-it does.

He expected Justin to be grateful; on the other hand, he and the others are less than ecstatic about it. All they saw was Harry speaking Parseltongue, the language of snakes, and since they cannot understand it, it seemed to them that he was egging the snake on.

Hope, Hollie, and I tell Harry that Parseltongue is a very rare gift that is closely associated with Salazar Slytherin. Due to this, Harry becomes the number one suspect among students for being the heir of Slytherin. Hermione even tells him that since Salazar Slytherin lived so long ago, he might actually be a descendant, but Hope and Hollie says he not and that it's Voldemort's fault. His scar is causing the Parseltongue and not being a descendant to Slytherin.

When a Herbology lesson is cancelled, Harry, with Hope and Hollie, has a talk with Hagrid, who reveals that the school's roosters are being mysteriously killed. Seconds after leaving Hagrid, Harry, Hollie, and Hope run into a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley and a black, smoking Nearly-Headless Nick. Justin saw the Basilisk through Nearly-Headless-Nick, and he became petrified, while Nick 'died'. Peeves alerts the whole school, and a Hufflepuff called Ernie Macmillan claims that Harry, Hollie and Hope have been caught red-handed.

For the first time, Harry (it's so not Hope and Hollie's first time) is taken to Dumbledore's office, and there he witnesses Fawkes—Dumbledore's phoenix—bursting into ashes and being reborn. Dumbledore says that he doesn't believe Harry and the girls to be behind the attacks, a belief reinforced by Hagrid backing their alibi, but a large portion of the school is now sure that Hope, Hollie, and Harry are Slytherin's heirs. This is semi-ironic since the heir of Slytherin in currently inside Hollie's head.

Hope complained to me for an hour straight that everyone is scared to even touch her, and that the halls clear when she goes pass like she has the plague. It makes her feel worse, since her sister has to go through the same thing, Tom and her fight a lot since he blames himself and she just tells him to shut up and leave her alone. They didn't communicate for 2 weeks after that incident. Hollie looked worse after that.

Christmas came and Harry, Ron, and Hermione used Polyjuice potion to go undercover as Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Unfortunately, Hermione's hair was of a cat and she partially transfigured into one so Ron and Harry had to go alone. Hermione also ended up in the Hospital wing for a few weeks. Hope, Peyton, Hollie, and I had a good laugh over that one. Who knew Hermione could be thick too?

As Crabbe and Goyle, once Draco leads them to the Slytherin common room, Harry and Ron interrogate an unsuspecting Malfoy and discover that even though he wishes he were Draco is not the Heir of Slytherin. They also hear that Lucius Malfoy mentioned that the last time the chamber was opened, fifty years ago, a Muggle-born student died and whoever was responsible was expelled. Malfoy also mentioned his father's secret stash of illegal artifacts. I didn't know about those and was wondering just what he had.

They found out what Peyton, Hope, Hollie, and I had said all along, Draco wasn't the heir of Slytherin. Of course we couldn't tell him that the man in Hollie's head was Harry would turn on his twin sister so fast. She definitely didn't need that right now, she was crying herself to sleep every night since Tom still wasn't speaking to her.

We also found out that Aunt Calleigh got engaged over the holidays. Aunt Calleigh has been living in Romania since 1990 and met Charlie Weasley when he started working there in 1991. They've been dating a little over a year and he proposed to her. I guess she was in England during the holidays and really wanted to see her nieces and nephew but we stayed behind so she couldn't see us. She also really wanted to meet Ron, Percy, and the Twins, but they stayed behind too. It sucks to be Aunt Calleigh!

Soon February came along. And soon after that was February 14, my 17th birthday. Hope and I celebrated it all day by pranking unsuspecting victims (Shh don't tell, we are prefects). It made the day totally awesome and Hollie even smiled and giggled with us. I was so happy she was making an attempt to make me happy.

On Valentine's Day, Ron and Harry are dismayed to find out Lockhart has spread dwarves dressed as cupids throughout the school to receive and deliver Valentines. One cupid-dwarf manages to deliver one (a singing valentine) to Harry. While struggling to avoid him, the embarrassed Harry trips and falls, having ink spilled all over the contents of his bag. Ginny notices the diary and assumes a horrified expression. Draco Malfoy also tries to steal the diary as Harry is picking up his stuff, but an angered Harry stuns him, ignoring the fact that Percy Weasley was also there trying to handle the situation, which results in Percy reprimanding Harry. Hollie also noticed the diary, and the 3 of us planned to get it soon.

Hope and I got many Valentines from people, and I got one from Lucius, wishing me a Happy Birthday and Valentine's Day, which definitely made my day. It was one of the days Hope actually smiled on, because she was so happy I found my soul mate. I just couldn't believe he was my soul mate, but what Hope says goes, so it must be true!

The Tom in the diary framed Hagrid for opening the chamber. Hope, Hollie, Peyton, and I scoffed at that stupid excuse, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione believed it. That made Peyton and Hollie at odds with them again. Hope, Hollie, and I tried to steal the diary but failed, since the other culprit got there moments before we did and already snatched it. We just didn't know who it was yet. Whoever it was though turned the boys' dorm upside down searching for it.

May 14 came around and we all celebrated Hope's 17th birthday. Hollie made a great effort to be bubbly and happy for her sister's birthday, which made Hope's day. Hope had a bright smile on her face the entire day as she whispered that she would meet her soul mate next year and that everything would be okay. I was just happy both girls were smiling, and Harry as usual was oblivious to everything but the Chamber of Secrets.

After her birthday, the group decided not to ask Hagrid about the chamber, hoping that the attacks have stopped-and indeed, almost four months after the attack on Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick, the disembodied voice keeps quiet and the attacks seem to have ceased.

Unfortunately, the next day Quidditch was cancelled because Hermione and Penelope Clearwater got petrified, effectively clearing Hope, Hollie, and Harry's name since they were both friends of the Potters. Harry felt so bad, and was angry that Hagrid would do this to his best friend. Peyton and Hollie just cried and Hope and I comforted them, since they were hurting over their fight with the boys and everything else.

Harry and Ron went to get confront Hagrid (using Harry's invisibility cloak) but he was taken to Azkaban by Fudge. Lucius also came to suspend Dumbledore. I fumed and refused to talk to him, he was going to kill all the muggle-borns by doing that. Unfortunately, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong, the stupid prat.

Both Hagrid and Dumbledore gave last words. Hagrid says that if anybody wants the truth they should "follow the spiders" and Dumbledore says that he will only truly have left the school when none there remain loyal to him. He also stresses that if anybody at Hogwarts needs help, it will always be available to those who ask for it.

Ron and Harry also found out that Hagrid had an Acromantula, named Aragog, whose family almost ate them. Then Harry and Ron discovered Hermione's note in her hand and finally knew there was a basilisk. (That was _so_ 6 months ago). On their way to tell Professor McGonagall, they found Hope, Hollie, Peyton, and I and we all went. Pausing, when we heard voices in the staff room, we found out that the monster had taken a victim into the chamber: Ginny Weasley.

There was a new note by the chamber, one that read: HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

We grabbed Lockhart as he tried to escape, and took him with us to the girls' bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle explains her death, saying the last thing she saw was a pair of enormous yellow eyes by one of the sinks, the tap of which has never worked. Harry finds a snake carved on the tap and then opens the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets by speaking Parseltongue to it.

Harry, Ron, Hollie, Hope, Peyton, Lockhart, and I slide down a large pipe and find themselves in maze-like tunnels far under the school. Down there, they encounter a snake skin left by the Basilisk. Lockhart pretends to faint, and steals Ron's want. Then Lockhart had to be retarded and tried to _Obliviate_ us all with Ron's broken wand. It backfired on himself, but caused Hope, Hollie and Harry to get separated from the rest of us as rocks separated us. Ron, Peyton, and I had to stay with the idiot, while Hope, Hollie, and Harry faced Riddle. Poor Hollie!

*Hollie's POV*

Harry, Hope, and I then encountered a wall with stone snakes on it, opened it by speaking Parseltongue and entered the Chamber itself. Slowly Harry, Hope, and I walked through the chamber, standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. At the far end, we found Ginny lying on the ground, pale and cold.

Harry saw Ginny and ran to her, foolishly throwing his wand. I kept mine raised and so did Hope, both of us were hypersensitive to noise and saw Tom from the corner of our eyes. We turned to him and raised our wands, and Hope tried disarming him as he picked up Harry's wand. Unfortunately he raised his shield and she didn't dare try it again. Not yet anyway.

He looked just like the Tom in my head. _Don't get distracted. He's not me. You can do this Hollie, I know you can,_ Tom whispered in my head as I shook those thoughts away. I kept my focus on the Tom Riddle here and my big sister, half relying on her to get us out of this alive.

Riddle explains his presence in the present by revealing he is a memory, which had been preserved in his diary for fifty years. He then explains what had happened. Riddle had opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and planned to purge the school of Muggle-borns; however, when he learned that the school was going to close down due to the attacks and that Dumbledore (the then Transfiguration teacher) was keeping a closer and closer watch on him, he had no choice but to cease the attacks and frame Hagrid for doing it.

Not wanting to waste all the years he spent on figuring out where the chamber was and how to get to it, he left behind a diary containing the memory of his sixteen-year-old self in hopes that it would, one day, fall into the hands of an unsuspecting victim who would help him finish his work.

Ginny had been writing in the diary all year. Riddle had written back sympathetically and Ginny grew to confess her fears, hopes and feelings to him. She essentially poured some of her soul into him, which was exactly what he wanted. He gradually grew more powerful and eventually managed to pour some of his soul back into her, possessing her and using her body to open the chamber and launch the new series of attacks. However, eventually Ginny became suspicious of the diary and decided to destroy it by flushing it down the toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This is when Harry found it.

When Ginny saw Harry with the diary on Valentine's Day, she panicked and worried that Riddle had told all of her secrets to Harry, so she stole it back from Harry's dormitory. It began taking control of her again, but this time with the intention of killing Harry, Hope, and I, so he had Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down to wait, luring Harry, Hope, and I to the rescue and, consequently, their doom. _He's stupid to think he can kill me, even if he has a basilisk. _ I whispered to the Tom in my head before paying attention again.

Riddle then asks how Harry, Hope, and I managed to defeat the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort as mere babies. Harry asks Riddle why he cares, as Voldemort existed after his time. Riddle replies that Voldemort is his "past, present and future." He then writes his name in the air with Harry's wand:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Riddle then waves the wand and the letters rearrange themselves into

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Needless to say, this means Riddle grew up to become Lord Voldemort. Riddle then reveals he is, in fact, a half-blood, and his mother had named him Tom after his Muggle father and Marvolo after his wizard grandfather, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He scrambled his name to create a new one, which he knew people would fear when he became the greatest sorcerer in the world.

I retort that he must be mistaken, because the greatest sorcerer in the world, as everybody knows, is not Voldemort but Albus Dumbledore. Even when Voldemort was at the peak of his power he was afraid of Dumbledore, and now he's barely alive. Riddle angrily answers that Dumbledore has been driven out the castle by the mere memory of him. Then I yell that Dumbledore is not as gone as Riddle seems to believe. In this display of loyalty I summon Fawkes the phoenix to me, who also brings with it the Sorting Hat, both assets that Riddle deems extremely useless.

Then he sent the basilisk after us and Fawkes came to the rescue, blinding him. The basilisk can still smell Harry, however, and remains very dangerous, so Harry, Hope, and I hid and then Hope pulled on the sorting hat wishing for help and almost fainting as something hit her hard in the head. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry grabbed the sword and took off. He chased after the Basilisk and stabbed it in the mouth, through to the brain. Riddle screamed but laughed, Harry had been stabbed with a fang. I screamed and ran to Harry, throwing myself onto the floor in front of him, and hugging him. We were both crying.

The Tom in my head screamed because we both knew Harry was going to die. While Riddle gloats over his "win", Hope takes the Diary from Ginny & plunges the Basilisk fang into the diary. Ink begins pouring out of the book, and the memory of Riddle is destroyed.

Ginny immediately stirs and wakes up. Harry's now moments from death, when Fawkes cries on the wound, and since Phoenix tears have incredible healing properties, He's instantly cured! Of course! We all left the chamber and Fawkes carried us all back to Hogwarts.

At McGonagall's office, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Peyton, Stella, Hope, and I find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley, who are delighted to see them alive. Harry worries that Ginny will get blamed for being the person behind the attacks, but to his great relief Dumbledore rightly deduces that Voldemort is the culprit. After Ginny leaves to get a much-needed rest, Harry, Peyton, Stella, Ron, Hope, and I all receive two hundred house points each for Gryffindor and get an Award for special services to the school, and then Dumbledore asks to speak with Harry, Hope, and me alone.

Harry expresses his concern that he belonged in Slytherin. Dumbledore reveals that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry, Hope, and me when he gave us our scars, explaining our ability to speak Parseltongue (although Tom told me that already, and I had tried to tell Harry). He asks Harry why he thinks the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor if he has so many Slytherin qualities, and Harry admits that the only reason it did was because he had asked it to.

Dumbledore confirms this and tells Harry that "it is our choices, rather than our abilities, that reveal who we truly are". He points out to the sword Hope had drawn out of the hat – and Harry now notices it has Godric Gryffindor's name on it. Dumbledore says that only a true Gryffindor would be able to draw it out (which we were).

Lucius Malfoy then barges into McGonagall's office, outraged that Dumbledore had returned to the school after being dismissed. Dumbledore calmly responds that the governors had asked him to return once they heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter was attacked. Apparently they had been blackmailed by Lucius to vote for Dumbledore's dismissal in the first place under Lucius's threat of cursing their families. Dobby follows Lucius into the room, thus showing that his masters are the Malfoys. (Stella was right!)

Dumbledore and Lucius have a calm but venomous interchange (respectively), during which Dumbledore, Harry, Hope, and I (with the help of Dobby's unspoken hints) essentially expose Lucius sneaking Riddle's diary (one of his illegal artifacts) into Ginny's school things during the fight with Arthur at Flourish and Blotts. This was supposed to frame Ginny for the attacks, with heavy implications on the Muggle Protection Act Arthur Weasley had been suggesting.

Lucius dares Dumbledore to prove his accusation, and while the Headmaster has insufficient evidence to do that, he cautions Lucius against orchestrating further such plots, otherwise he is certain that Arthur Weasley would do whatever it took to trace it back to Lucius.

Knowing that a master can release his house-elf by giving them some clothes, Harry, Hope, and I trick Lucius into freeing Dobby by giving Lucius one of Harry's socks, which he promptly throws away to be caught by Dobby. Lucius was pissed and looked like he was going to curse Harry or me until Stella and Hope walked over to Harry and me. They both glared at Lucius, daring him to curse Harry and me. He looked at Stella regretfully before stalking away angrily.

"Things are going to be complicated now," Stella murmured to Hope and me. I smiled at her sadly.

"Welcome to my world. Tom hasn't talked to me since the Chamber. I'm oddly lonely." I sniffled. This year really took a toll on mine and Tom's relationship. I just hope we can fix it, and that Lucius and Stella can fix theirs.

The petrified people are cured, Hagrid is released from Azkaban, Lockhart is sent to a hospital and Lucius Malfoy is fired from his post as school governor. The End of the Year Feast was awesome, Penelope was okay, and so was Hermione. Everything was okay…for now…


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: *Stella's POV*

School ended and soon we were back on the Hogwarts Express heading home. I couldn't wait to talk to Mom, to talk to her about Lucius and wonder if we'd ever be able to have a relationship after the issues of last year.

We arrived at the station and Lucius tried to talk to me but I ignored him and said goodbye to Hope, Hollie, and Harry. Hope was 17 now, and Dumbledore had given her permission to buy a flat in London and move there, with Harry and Hollie. She said she had already talked to Tom, the landlord at the Leaky Cauldron, and a real estate agent had been searching for the perfect home for the Potters. I was supposed to go with her, but with everything that happened between Lucius and me, she told me to just go home and go to bed. She could handle everything with Hollie and Harry.

Since I now had my Apparation license, I apparated home with Peyton. Mom greeted us at the door and smiled as we attacked her. Peyton went to unpack and I just went to bed. The next afternoon, I finally got out of bed to eat. Mom was wondering why I was acting so strangely, so I told her everything of what happened. She hugged me while I cried and told me that everything would get better, I just had to talk to him. Our heart to heart was disrupted when Peyton told me that Lucius was at the door. "Talk to him," Mom whispered as she led Peyton out of the living room.

"Hi," Lucius whispered, standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I replied from my spot on the couch. I didn't even bother to hide my bloodshot eyes or tear stained cheeks. I figured he needed to know how much he hurt me.

"May I come in?" He asked carefully, not wanting to upset me. His eyes looked so sad, and it looked like he'd been crying too. I just couldn't take it anymore. I rose from my seat and ran across the room, collapsing in his arms as sobs overtook my body again.

He caught me and we settled onto the floor as he held me to him tightly, like this was the last time we'd ever touch. "Please forgive me. I'm an old man and very set in my ways. I didn't mean to hurt any of you, I promise. Please forgive Stella, oh God please forgive me," he cried. I felt tears on my face and I realized that he was crying too.

"I forgive you Lucius." I whispered. He looked at me hopefully. "We can work this out." He started to kiss me but I stopped him. "I want to tell you something." He nodded. "You do something like this to me again and I'll kill you. I was talking to Hope about you and she told me that you are my soul mate." I whispered. Lucius looked at me with such love in his eyes. "She's a Seer so she can see the bonds between people, and she says we're soul mates. Don't make me ever hate you again Lucius, I can't stand it."

Lucius pulled me to him and passionately kissed me. I gasped at the contact and he deepened the kiss. Before anything more could happen, he realized where we were and broke the kiss. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked me slyly. I giggled and nodded.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while." I called. Mom gave her consent and we left to go to his house.

"Draco is visiting his mother so he won't be back for 2 weeks." Lucius told me. I giggled again and pounced on him. Lucius caught me and kissed me. His tongue caressed mine and his hands were on my butt, keeping me from sliding down his sexy body. My hands were knotted in his hair, keeping his face on mine. He eventually broke the kiss, and his lips went down my jawbone to my neck where he bit and kissed the sensitive part of my neck. I moaned and I felt him smirk as he started walking somewhere.

I felt myself being laid down on something and I realized we were in the sitting room. He crawled on top of me and our make-out session deepened. I carefully unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off, wearing nothing under it. I felt my body react to seeing him half naked and I looked him over. His eyes were glazed over in a combination of lust and love as we looked at each other.

His lips met mine again for a sweet but passionate kiss where we both relayed all of our emotions into it. We broke away and he smiled at me. "Make love to me, Lucius." I whispered. He stared into my eyes for a moment, searching for something. He must have seen what he wanted to, because he nodded his head yes. Lucius stood up from the couch, and pulled me into his arms.

He carried me up a flight a stairs and down a long hallway to a door. He opened the door and we entered a bedroom. "This is my room," he told me. He gently lay me down on the bed and lay down beside me, kissing me softly.

_M Scene_

Lucius gently began to unbutton my shirt and I helped him take it off. Next off came my tank top so I was only in my bra on my upper body. He looked at me for a few seconds, before he softly moved his hands up my body to cup my breasts. His fingers brushed my nipples, and I gasped at the sensation. He started to kiss my neck again, travelling lower and lower until he reached my bra.

Lucius undid my bra and took it off my body completely, throwing it somewhere. He lightly touched my breasts before his mouth latched on one of them and started sucking on my breasts. I moaned as he nibbled on my nipple. He moved to the other one and then he continued to move down. I was so wet, it was uncomfortable.

Lucius unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off my body, my underwear quickly following. He started kissing up my legs, starting at my ankles and slowly coming closer to my sex. He started kissing my inner thighs and then made it to my vagina. He spread my legs and looked up at me questioningly. I nodded my head and he lowered his head. I felt his tongue gently enter me. I gasped as he flicked my clitoris with his tongue, and moaned as he started sucking on it. His fingers entered me and began to gently move in and out, sometimes hitting my g-spot.

Lucius continued to move one of his hands in and out of me while his other one went up to my breasts. His mouth continued to suck my clitoris. I felt like I was going to explode. "Let go for me Darling," he whispered. That was all it took and I came, screaming out his name. Lucius continued to move his fingers gently as I came down from my high.

Then he came back up my body and started to kiss me. I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked those and his underwear down. I started to kiss down his neck and was headed lower when he stopped me. "Today is just about you," he whispered, as he kissed me again. He gently lowered his hips to mine and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked me gently. I nodded and he slowly moved into me while passionately kissing me. I didn't even notice that he broke my virginity until afterward. The pain was intense but the look in his eyes made it disappear. He waited until I felt comfortable before he started moving. At first it was uncomfortable but eventually it started feeling better.

I wrapped my legs around Lucius's waist and he thrust into me. Lucius kissed down my neck again and sucked on the sensitive part of my neck. I could tell he was close but wanted to wait for me. One of his hands went down to my clitoris and he played with it with he continued to thrust in and out. Those made me feel like I was on fire. "I'm so close," I whispered. He kissed my lips. "Let go Lucius, just let go." I murmured, kissing him passionately. Lucius grunted my name and came inside of me, his thrusting slowing down. The moment of it all hit me and I came too, screaming his name out again.

_End of M Scene _

We eventually stopped moving and just lay by each other, still connected. I felt amazing, so whole and complete. Lucius kissed me gently, before pulling himself out of me. I immediately felt empty, but I quickly got over it when Lucius pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. "That was amazing," he told me.

"Really? I've never done that before so I had no idea what I was doing. You seemed to know exactly what you were doing before." I whispered embarrassed that I didn't know what to do.

"You were perfect Darling. I've never made love before, only had sex. I never knew it could feel so wonderful. Thank you for showing me that. Thank you for entrusting me to be your first time." Lucius murmured, kissing me lovingly.

"Thank you for allowing me to be the first person you made love to." I told Lucius, hugging him closely. "What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "11:30." He replied. I shot up in bed.

"I have to floo my mom. Maybe I can spend the night?" I looked at him hopefully. Lucius chuckled.

"Of course you can spend the night. Nothing would make me happier. You're more than welcome to use my fireplace to floo your mom." Lucius told me. I kissed him in thanks and slipped on his shirt, then I flooed my mom. She knew exactly what went down and giggled.

"I hope you guys made up, but based on your appearance I would say you did more than make up." I blushed and mom laughed harder. "It's alright Stella; I would've been confused if you didn't. Of course you can spend the night. Just be careful and use protection, you don't want to make the same mistake I did. Although, I did get you so I can't say it was too much of a mistake." This time I laughed with her.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, night." I told my mom, blowing her a kiss.

"Night Sweetie, I love you too." Mom blew a kiss back and then she was gone. I looked at Lucius who was chuckling about my mother.

"She always has been quite a character." He told me. I giggled and jumped back into bed with him.

"Yeah, she definitely is. Now where were we?" I asked playfully as Lucius growled and flipped us over. His shirt suddenly disappeared and we continued to make love into the night. It was definitely an 'And They Lived Happily Ever After' moment.

AN: Tune into my next story: My Turn For Love. It's the romance for Hope and her soul-mate. Of course, Stella and Lucius's story isn't ending. It will be carried on in the Hope story; it just won't be the main focus. Please tune into my new story. The first chapter should be up in a few weeks.

Thanks and God Bless,

Lily


	7. Author's Note - Important Please Read!

Hey everybody! I will be revamping Dance With Destiny. I realized it was very confusing and wasn't very good. I did like my idea for the story but had too many OC characters and not enough plot. So I'm going over it again and rewriting it to sound better. I hope people will enjoy it better. I should have the first chapter revamped and reposted soon. I hope everybody enjoys the next attempt better.

God Bless,

Lily

P.S. I really need a Beta, it would help a lot so if anybody is interested, PLEASE! I would love you forever! Okay, thanks :)


End file.
